This would be fun
by Maeve Selene
Summary: 6 people and a dog animagus walk in to an unusual sight and a messy haired boy decides to have a bit of fun. AU-Sirius is alive but still on the run, Set in the summer after 5th year. Rated for language.


**I just felt really bored today and this was bouncing around in my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.**

The door to the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive was slowly pushed open, silently even though the owners of the house were away.

Stood in the doorway were 6 people, 4 male and 2 female, and an, assumed to be male, dog animagus (he spent so much time on, and was so protective of, his hair that people were starting to have doubts about his gender).

A crack of light fell on the bed and illuminated two entwined figures, one with familiar messy black hair and another, obviously female, with strawberry blonde hair.

They were both obviously naked under the sheets.

One of the females standing in the doorway let out a shriek.

"Wha's 'appening?" The black haired figure mumbled sleepily. The strawberry blonde sat up, pulling the sheet up with her to cover herself,

"There are a bunch of people stood in the doorway" She told him, clearly more awake than her lover.

"Wha'd' they loo' li'?" Was the sleepy answer.

"Well there's a bald man with dark skin, an older redheaded man, a younger redheaded boy, a girl with brown bushy hair, and a girl with red hair,"

Then she noticed the other man and the dog,

"And a werewolf with sandy coloured hair, and a dog animagus that looks similar to the grim."

The werewolf with sand coloured hair gaped and so did the dog animagus that looks similar to the grim, well as well as a dog _can_ gape.

This girl was obviously not a muggle as they had first thought.

"Oh, well then I'll jus' go back t' sleep"

"No Harry, you have to wake up now, they're obviously here for you" Said the girl.

Harry grumbled but sat up, not bothering to cover his chest with the sheets, he leaned over his side of the bed and started fumbling around for his clothes, after putting on his glasses of course. When he couldn't find them he turned to his lover, who was stifling giggles,

"Where are my clothes, Adi?" Harry asked her.

She adopted an innocent expression,

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry"

"Cut the shit, Adi, just give me back my clothes!"

"But I don't have them" Said Adi sweetly,

"Fucking bitch" The people in the doorway heard him mutter, they exchanged glances.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" The redheaded girl squeaked.

Both Harry and Adi turned to face her, looking confused. Then Harry spoke up,

"Oh, hi, Ginny!"

He looked at them all and gestured to the strawberry blonde girl beside him, who, they could now see, had bright sapphire eyes, "Guys, this is my girlfriend Adi! Adi, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," He pointed at the bald man with dark skin, "Arthur Weasley," the older redheaded man, "Ron Weasley," the younger redheaded boy, "Hermione Granger," the brunette, bushy haired girl, "Ginny Weasley," the girl with red hair, "Remus Lupin" the werewolf with sandy coloured hair, "And Sirius Black," the dog animagus that looks similar to the grim.

Adi didn't seem at all worried that she was in the same room as an escaped, mass murderer, (although he was actually innocent). She just smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you"

The dog changed into Sirius Black, who grinned at Adi. She grinned back.

Then all of the adults, (excluding Sirius, but then he wasn't much of an adult to begin with), looked at each other helplessly, they had no idea what was going on here.

Harry suddenly found all his clothes and pulled them on under the sheets, Adi did the same. They both got out of the bed and Harry went over to his school trunk, which was packed, and picked it up, along with Hedwig.

He then proceeded to kiss Adi on the lips and walk over to the crowd in the doorway.

They all walked to the front door, all still too stunned to speak.

Harry waved at Adi,

"Bye! I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"I love you too Harry, Don't forget to write!" Adi said with a smile.

"I won't"

Harry then marched out the front door, and stopped at the end of the path,

"Are we going then?"

They saw Adi walk into a house just down the street, giving them a wave beforehand.

Remus turned to Harry, who was stroking Sirius, who had turned back into a dog,

"Care to explain all of that?" He asked.

Harry grinned, this would be fun.

**It was kind of short but I'm not bored anymore, so that's alright! Tell me if you liked it! – Maeve Selene**


End file.
